Albus Potter y la maldición del espejo Oesed
by Jaione31
Summary: Albus Potter ingresa en Hogwarts, donde nada es lo que parece. Sus lealtades serán puestas a prueba, sus amistades censuradas. Pero Albus sabe, ante todo, que debe permanecer fiel a sí mismo. Y cuando descubre que tras las puertas del viejo castillo una vieja oscuridad que todos creían aletargada está despertando, Albus deberá luchar contra ella.
1. El primer instante

Albus miró perplejo como su prima, Rose Weasley arrancaba la cabeza a la quinta rana de chocolate de hoy. O tal vez la sexta. Albus no lo sabía. Su prima comía a la velocidad de un basilisco, mientras ojeaba con placer un ejemplar de Historia de Hogwarts.

- ¿¡Cómo puedes comer en un momento como este?!- gritó.

Rose rodó los ojos hasta ponerlos en blanco.

- **Relájate, Al **

**-¿¡Relajarme?! ¿¡relajarme?! ¿te ha afectado el chocolate al fin a tu prodigioso cerebro o que demonios te pasa? - preguntó Al en un tono un tanto histérico.**

**Rose frunció el entrecejo.**

**-A mi cerebro no le pasa nada ¿ y al tuyo?**

**- Rose, no se me has durante el trayecto en algún momento pero estoy completa y absolutamente aterrado porque yo ¡ podría quedar en Slytherin!**

**Rose suspiró, absolutamente agotada del tema.**

**- Albus, no quedarás en Slytherin. Toda tu familia- y la mía- ha ido siempre a Gryffindor. Es tradición. Es, ha sido y será. No hay nada de lo que preocuparse.**

**- Ya pero y si …**

**- Albus, en ese caso remoto y absolutamente impensable… lo peor que te podría pasar es que papá te desheredara. Nada más- Albus empalideció ante la idea de su tío Ron borrándole del testamento familiar.**

**- Y que James me torturase durante toda mi vida escolar.**

**- James te torturará igualmente, vayas a Slytherin o a Gryffindor … de hecho, te torturaría aunque estuvieses en Hufflepuf o Ravenclaw. No se como, pero encontraría la forma de hacerlo- afirmó la pelirroja sin dudar.**

**-Tú anímame, Rose. Tienes el tacto de un escreguto de cola explosiva- masculló Albus.**

**Ante la pulla, Rose se encogió de hombros, y se metió en la boca los restos de chocolate, mientras pasaba cada vez más rápido las páginas del gigante libro.**

**Ante la pasividad de su prima, Albus tuvo ganas de gritar. Absolutamente ofendido, se levantó rápidamente.**

**- Voy a ponerme el uniforme**

**- El viaje acaba de comenzar-señaló Rose.**

**- Ya, pero quiero salir de aquí. ¿¡Tienes también problemas con ello?!- replicó el moreno.**

**-Vete,vete-dijo Rose- no quiera Merlín que te pongas histérico y me grites…**

**Albus no reaccionó ante el sarcasmo, simplemente, abrió y cerró la puerta del compartimente con más fuerza de la necesaria, y se fue dando duras largos y fuertes pasos. Se arrepintió a los siete. Al fin y al cabo , Rose no tenía la culpa de todas las inseguridades de Albus.**

**Era sólo que … Rose era Rose. Segura,firme , valiente … como lo era también toda su familia. Que, paradójicamente, reunía todas las cualidades que Albus más admiraba , pero también las que no poseía.**

**Crecer en el seno de su bulliciosa familia le había dado a Albus la posibilidad de advertir lo diferente que era él de los demás miembros de la misma.**

**Mientras ellos eran ruidosos y alegres , Albus era más … retraído, por decirlo de alguna manera. Adoraba a su familia, y daría un brazo por cada uno de sus miembros, incluído James, al que a veces no soportaba … pero sentía que nadie le comprendía.**

**No se parecía a ninguno de ellos, excepto a su padre, y con este solo compartía un increíble parecido físico, nada más, pues su padre era valiente e impulsivo, mientras que Albus meditaba más las cosas, no se arriesgaba, no era cobarde, pero tampoco se hacía el héroe si podía evitarlo, además ni siquiera era bueno al quidditch … Albus pestañeó incómodo al darse cuenta de que se había quedado parado en medio del pasillo, sin saber hacia donde ir.**

**Suspiró.**

**Estaba decidido a dar la vuelta para ir a donde Rose y disculparse por su comportamiento, cuando un gríto lo detuvo súbitamente.**

**Albus rodó los ojos, decidido a ignorarlo.**

**El grito volvió a sonar, esta vez con más fuerza.**

**Albus suspiró "habrá que ser un poco Gryffindor esta vez" se dijo mentalmente, llendo hacía el grito.**

**Lo que vio lo dejó perplejo. Un chico estaba suspendido unos metros por encima del suelo. Su cabello platinado enmarcaba unas facciones muy pálidas, pero tal vez su inusitada coloración se debía al miedo que debía de estar pasando. Sus ojos grises estaban inundados de terror. A Albus le resultaba extrañamente familiar, pero no sabía de qué.**

**Entonces, Albus giró la cabeza en redondo para ver al causante de aquella estúpida broma. Un circulito de gente con túnicas de Gryffindor jaleaba al pelo oscuro y revuelto con unos felinos ojos marrones entrecerrados en una actitud despreocupada lo sorprendieron.**

**-¿¡ Qué demonios estás haciendo James?!- de la impresión, James dejó caer su varita, y el niño rubio cayó al suelo con un fuerte golpe.**

**- Albus, maldita sea, me has dado un susto de muerte.**

**Los admiradores lo miraron curioso, preguntándose que relación había entre el popular Potter y aquél chiquillo enclenque**

**-¿ Qué hacías?- volvió a preguntar Albus, esta vez con menos amabilidad.**

**- Divertirme un poco Al- se burló , sonriendo encantadoramente, como siempre hacía cuando quería librarse de su última travesura.**

**- ¿ Te parecería divertido que te lo hicieran a ti ?- replicó Albus, enojado.**

**- Es un Malfoy, Albus. Sobrevivirá- se burló James esta vez.**

**Malfoy.**

**Entonces Albus se percató de que le sonaba ese nombre exactamente.**

"**No te acerques mucho a ese niño, Rosie. " había parecido bromear su tío Ron. Pero estaba claro que lo había dicho en serio.**

**- No tienes derecho a hacerle eso , James **

**Su hermano encarnó una ceja divertido.**

**- ¿Y quién me va a detener?**

**- Yo,si es preciso-replicó sacando su recién estrenada varita.**

**Al ver eso, unos cuantos alumnos de Gryffindor imitaron a Albus, poniendo expresiones asesinas.**

**James los acalló con un gesto en de su mano, como si fueran un rebaño.**

**- Guarda eso, Al, o le acabarás sacando un ojo a alguien- le advirtió.**

**- Déjalo en paz- dijo Albus más alto.**

**James sonrió con un sentimiento de diversión.**

**- No sabía que eras un amante de Slytherins, Al … aunque es evidente en que casa quedarás, ¿no te parece?**

**Ante aquél insulto, Albus tensó su mandíbula.**

**- Cállate, James …- replicó meintras alzaba su varita.**

**James bufó.**

**- Ni siquiera sabes utilizarla, Al, no te emociones.**

**- A lo mejor te sorprenderías de lo que se hacer- casi gruñó el ojiverde.**

**James sonrió burlonamente, y alzó la propia. Albus casi oía el crujir de las chispas que surgían en su propia varita a causa de su ira. A pesar de no saber ningún hechizo, pensó que a lo mejor podría atudir a James, solo necesitaba sacar fuera toda esa ira que sentía dentro de él …**

**- ¿¡Qué demonios estais haciendo?!-los interrumpió una voz muy conocida.**

**Albus vió como el torbellino pelirrojo que era Rose se interponía entre ellos con rapidez.**

**- ¿¡Has perdido la maldita cabeza James?!**

**- Relájate Rosie- dijo su hermano sonriendo con calidez- Albus y yo solo estábamos discutiendo amistosamente y …**

**- Por supuesto-masculló la pelirroja - si era una discusión amistosa, no te importará que se lo dija a Victoire …**

**Ante la mención de su rubia y colérica prima mayor, la moral de James decayó, mientras miraba a Rose con indignación.**

**-¡No te atreverás!**

**- Tiéntame James Potter, y haré que estes castigado hasta tu graduación- le repuso la pelirroja con enfado.**

**James respondió a ese comentario con un bufido.**

**- Nos vamos-replicó a su tropa de borregos. Y estos asintieron, siguiendo a su líder.**

**- Gracias Ro-**

**- ¿¡Eres idiota?! ¡Por Merlín, es tu hermano ,Albus!- replicó la pelirroja, mirándole con furia.**

**- Lo sé solo … - Albus recordó repentinamente al rubio- eeemm ¿ estás bien? - dijo tendiéndole la mano.**

**El rubio la rechazó, levantándose rápidamente.**

**- Estoy bien, no necesitaba ayuda tenía la situación controlada y -**

**- ¡Oh, vamos! - replicó Rose - salvamos tu maldito culo, Malfoy, y los sabes. Al menos podrías agradecernoslo, maldita sea.**

**- Nadie os pidió ayuda- replicó el rubio- ¿¡y cómo demonios sabes cómo me llamo?!**

**Rose parpadeó, sonrojada de ira.**

**- Todo el mundo sabe como te llamas, maldito idiota, perteneces a una familia llena de mortífagos…**

**Ante aquello, Albus parpadeó.**

**Mortífagos.**

**Recordó a Rose mostrándole a gente con el signo de una calavera tatuada en el brazo.**

" **Estos son mortífagos, Al, magos oscuros y malvados"**

**Entonces, Albus no pudo evitar mirar a aquél chico. Tenía un aspecto un poco estirado, pero definitivamente, no malvado ni peligroso.**

**Y en ese momento, el moreno decidió que protegería a aquél chico, pasara lo que pasase. No era su culpa tener su familia, eso estaba claro.**

**-Y tú a una llena de traidores de sangre, no se que es peor …**

**- En realidad,su padre amenazó con desheredarla si se casa contigo, por eso sabe como te llamas - replicó Albus, sonriente.**

**- Al, te voy a …- dijo Rose con una expresión violenta.**

**- No creo que lo haga- replicó Scorpius sobresaltando a ambos primos - casarse conmigo, digo. A parte del odio mutuo a primera vista y demás, perder una oportunidad así es estúpido;al fin y al cabo, supongo que la herencia será millonaria. No valgo tanto.**

**Albus no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. **

**- Lamento haberme metido. Simplemente creí que necesitabas ayuda- dijo Albus mirando a aquél rostro pálido.**

**- Y no te equivocaste- replicó el rubio, mirándole de reojo- lamento lo de antes … orgullo Malfoy, y esas cosas.**

**Albus sonrió, y le extendió su mano.**

**- Empezos de nuevo, pues. Albus Severus Potter.**

**El rubio sujetó su mano.**

**- Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.**

**- ¿ Padres crueles, Malfoy?**

**-No más que los tuyos Potter.**

**Ambos se miraron, no pudiendo evitar una pequeña sonrisa.**

**- Ella es mi prima, Rosebud Jane Weasley - replicó Al señalando a su prima, que se encogió al oir su nombre completo- como ves, la crueldad es un rasgo familiar**

**- Bueno - Scorpius sonrió- Al y Rose, ¿ puedo llamarlos así, no ?**

**- Para ti soy Weasley , Malfoy- replicó Rose con una mirada de odio.**

**- No la hagas caso, Scorp-dijo Albus sonriente- es como un apéndice. Al final, acabarás cogiéndola cariño.**

**Rose le miró con intenciones asesinas, pero Albus no se achantó.**

**- Chicos-dijo cogiendo por los hombros a un sorpendido Scorpius y a una muy furiosa Rose- creo que este es el inicio de una muy bella amistad.**

**La campana del tren les alertó de que quedaba menos de una hora para llegar a su destino, Hogwarts.**


	2. El difícil camino hacia la selección

Albus intentó no desmayarse cuando el tren paró en la estación con un suave movimiento. Al fin y al cabo, los Gryffindors no se desmayaban. Aunque tras lo sucedido aquél mismo día, Albus no estaba muy seguro de querer ser un Gryffindor.

Suspiró y miró a su alrededor. Rosie y Scorpius se habían quedado dormidos, tras unas buenas dos horas de discusión que habían hecho que Albus tuviera ganas de tirarlos por la ventana. Ante aquél recuerdo,Albus no tuvo más remedio que pagarles con con al misma moneda, despertándoles de la manera más dulce que se le ocurrió.

-¡ Un troll en las mazmorras! ¡ Un troll!

Scorpius se levantó tan deprisa que su cabeza pegó contra el techo del compartimento, y Rose soltó un chillido ( aunque precisamente Rose se enorgullecía de nunca gritar como una niña ) y calló tan larga era encima de los pies de Scorp, lo que a su vez ocasionó que el rubio cayera encima de ella, estrellándose ambos en el suelo.

Albus tuvo que llevar las manos a sus costillas para tratar de parar de reír, mientras el rubio y la pelirroja se fulminaban mutuamente con la mirada.

- Muérete, Potter - gruñó Rose.

- ¿Potter?

- Hoy no te mereces ser tratado como alguien de mi familia.

- Yo que tú haría una fiesta, Al - replicó el rubio por lo bajinis.

Rose lo miró con ira.

Albus suspiró.

Iban a matarse mutuamente antes de terminar el trismestre.

- Hemos llegado- replicó el moreno- ¿o no os hace ilusión llegar a Hogwarts, después de todo?En un segundo, el rubio y la pelirroja estaban con las cabezas muy juntas tratando de mirar por la ventana.

-Wow- dijo Rose mirando el castillo - es tan bonito …

Y lo era. Aún desde la ventana, Albus distinguía cada torre y cada almena, cada viejo ladrillo. A pesar de que Hogwarts había sido reconstruido después de la guerra, su aspecto exterior era absolutamente impresionante, tal y como , según su padre siempre había sido.

Con entusiasmo, los tres chicos bajaron casi corriendo a la estación. Albus miró a su alrededor, pero no divisó a ningún miembro de su familia, bien era verdad que como alumnos más mayores iban en los carruajes tirados por thestrals, caballos invisibles que solo podían ver aquellos que habían conocido la muerte. Por fortuna, Albus no era una de esas personas.

- Vamos, ¡rápido chicos, a los botes!-replicó rose emocionada. Albus soltó una risilla.

- Venga vamos , Scorp-dijo tirando de la muñeca del rubio, que seguía embobado mirando hacia el castillo.

Se habían puesto en marcha ya para intentar encontrar alguna guía, cuando una voz bien conocida y querida por Albus y Rose se dejó oir.

- ¡Los de primer año, por aquí!- como siempre, la voz de Hagrid era un bálsamo para la preocupación de Albus. El semigigante era una de las personas más queridas para Albus desde que era pequeño, y ALbus no pudo evitar un sentimiento instántaneo de alegría al percibir la enorme figura entre la espesa niebla que había en la estación.

-¡Hagrid!-gritó Albus corriendo hacia el viejo guardabosques. Hagrid abrió sus brazos casi al instante, y le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que Albus sintió que todos los huesos de su cuerpo se convertirían en polvo.

-¡Qué alegría verte Hagrid!- soltó Rose practicamente saltando encima del semigigante. Albus casi lloró de alegría cuando el foco de afecto de Hagrid se volcó en su prima.

Cuando Albus recuperó el aliento y se giró, vio a Scorp mirando a Hagrid con una mezclla de admiración,terror y sorpresa grabada en sus ojos.

Albus sonrió siniestramente.

- Hagrid- dijo dándole una palmadita en el codo( el sitio que más alto alcanzaba del cuerpo de Hagrid)- este es Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy- dijo riéndose entre dientes pensando en lo que vendría después.

- ¿¡Mal-malfoy?! ¿¡Eres el hijo de Draco Malfoy?!- casi gritó Hadrid soltando a Rose de forma brusca.

-E-esto … eh… sí, señor eeeh… profesor Hagrid, señor… encantado, profesor - dijo nerviosamente extendiéndole la mano al mismo tiempo que se las arreglaba para fulminar a Albus con la mirada, todo a la vez.

Hagrid lo observó seriamente.

- Para ser sinceros, chico, tu padre no me cayó nunca muy bien , pero tu pareces hecho de una pasta diferente … bueno¡que demonios! bienvenido a Hogwarts, muchacho¡ puedes llamarme Hagrid por cierto! no llevó muy bien lo de señor - dijo arrugando la nariz- ¡ como siempre los amiguitos de Rosie y Al también son los míos!- dijo mientras daba unas palmadas a Scorpius en la espalda con demasiada energía, tanta, que Scorpius se tambaleaba hacia delante peligrosamente con cada embate.

- Él no es mi ami …¡ah!- exclamó Rose frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Qué te pasó, Rosie?- preguntó Hagrid

- Albus me pisó

- Fue un accidente Rosie, te lo juro- dijo Albus usando su más inocente mueca.

- Ya,seguro … - dijo Rosie fulminándole con la mirada.

Hagrid soltó una risita.

- Tal y como en los viejos tiempos … lo echaba tanto de menos … - su cara se transformó con una expresión nostálgica, que seguidamente pasó a ser una de preocupación- ¡pero rápido, id a los botes! a este paso no llegareís a la selección, dijo empujándoles hacia delante. ¡ Nos vemos en la cena,chicos!- dijo mientras se alejaba casi corriendo.

Albus sonrió.

-¿Es un semigigante?-la voz de Scorpius, con un deje de desprecio,enfadó a Albus.

-¿Algún problema, Malfoy?

- Nunca había visto ninguno y dicen que los gigantes son …

-¿ Y este que te ha parecido ? - reclamó Al

Scorpius no pudo evitar sonreír, con lo cual Albus relajó instantáneamente sus brazos.

-La verdad , mucho más amable que todos esos malditos magos sangre limpia que tanto se precian de serlo.

Rose bufó ante el comentario de Scorp, no creyéndole obviamente, y empujó a Albus con fuerza.

-¡¿No habeís escuchado a Hagrid?! vámonos a los botes ya.

Albus y Scorp bufaron, pero aún así siguieron a la pelirroja con rapidez. Por suerte, el último bote no estaba lleno del todo. Solo dos chicas estaban en él.

Albus , Rose y Scorpius se sentaron rápidamente, y cuando el bote salió de la orilla, Albus no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a sus compañeras de viaje.

Una tenía un aspecto dulce, amable, con el pelo castaño, piel clara,la cara ligeramente alargada adornada con una nariz recta adornada de pequeñas pecas y unos simpáticos ojos azules bordeados de espesas pestañas. Para rematar el conjunto, tenía una sonrisa amable, como invitando a los demás a hablarla.

La otra chica ya era otro cantar.

Su boca de labios gruesos estaba fruncida en un deje de auténtico barbilla era ligeramente cuadrada, aunque se dimisulaba cejas arqueadas y sus párpados hinchados dejaban paso a una nariz pequeña y respingona. Un lunar adornaba su mejilla derecha. Sus ojos oblicuos y oscuros estaban fruncidos y miraba a todos como si fueran gusarajos babeantes. Su pelo oscuro era liso y caía hasta la mitad de su espalda. Aunque era bastante guapa, la chispa cruel que adornaba sus ojos no gustó a Albus,

Rose siempre diplomática, sonrió a ambas chicas.

-Soy Rose Weasley- dijo con amabilidad- este es mi primo, Albus Potter y el es Scorpius Malfoy ¿ vosotras sois?

- Yo soy Pansy Zabini y ella es Bellatrix Lestr …- la chica morena siseó a la castaña

- No les interesa saber nuestros nombres Pans- dijo en tono agresivo. La castaña calló súbitamente- desde luego- continuó Bellatrix- a mí no me interesa saber el nombre de dos de los mocosos del trío dorado y el de un hijo de mortífagos traidores - replicó con dureza.

- Bells - replicó Pansy tratando de calmarla.

Albus vió como Rose se levantaba y la barca se tambaleaba. Su prima parecía furiosa.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa, bonita?- la morena se levantó también , y se enfrentó cara a cara con Rose.

- No tengo intención de relacionarme con hijos de héroes- siseó al morena.

-¿¡Héroes?!- rpelicó Rose- ¡¿pero qué demonios dices?!

En ese instante, Pansy sujetó de la muñeca a Bellatrix, y al obligó a sentarse a su lado.

- Lo siento - dijo simplemente- pero mejor que lo dejemos ¿ de acuerdo?

La cara de la castaña estaba surcada con una sonrisa incómoda, y Albus decidió no insistir.

- De acuerdo, encantado de conocerte de todas formas- recalcó.

La castaña se sonrojó. Con su aspecto común, pensó Albus, era normal que nunca se fijaran en ella si Bellatrix estaba cerca. No tenían comparación posible, pero aún así a Albus Pansy le parecía más suave y dulce, con sus enormes y amables ojos azules.

- Lo mismo digo- dijo la castaña con suavidad. La morena siseó de nuevo, y la sonrisa de la castaña desapareció sustituída por una expresión nerviosa.

No volvieron a hablar en todo el trayecto, aunque Scorpius parecía afectado por los comentarios de las dos chicas, y Rose tenía las orejas rojas, como siempre que se enfurecía.

Cuando llegaron al castillo en cambio, Rose abrió los ojos al máximo con sorpresa, como todos los integrantes de la barca, excepto Bellatrix, que no dejó su gesto enfurruñado a un lado.

Albus suspiró, tremendamente nervioso.

Se separaron de Pansy y Bellatrix tan pronto como llegaron a la orilla del castillo, ya que la morena se alejó de ellos como si tuvieran la peste, y la castaña la siguió como un cachorrillo preocupado, no sin antes haberse despedido energéticamente de Rose, Scorpius y Albus.

- Ella me cae bien - repuso Rose- Bellatrix es la que tiene un problema en el cerebro.

Albus no pudo negar ninguna de esas afirmaciones.

Cuando entraron al Gran Comedor, Albus no pudo evitar ilusionarse ante la visión de estrellas falsas en el techo. Era todo exactamente igual a como sus padres contaban , grande, espacioso, los fantasmas volando alrededor de las mesas… Albus distinguió en la mesa de Gryffindor a su hermano James, que le guiñó un ojo con picardía. A pesar de su discusión anterior Albus no pudo evitar corresponder al gesto, pues aunque a veces lo sacaba de quicio, adoraba a su hermano mayor. Distinguió también a la hipnotizante imagen de Victoire su rubia y preciosa prima, a la que todos los integrantes masculinos de la mesa miraban como embobados. Algo inútil, pues Victoire solo tenía ojos para Teddy Lupin, el ahijado del padre de Albus, y casi un miembro de la familia Potter. La pelirroja y algo masculina hermana de Victoire, Dominique, también estaba en la mesa Gryffindor, saludando energéticamente.

Albus también distinguió a su morena y bonita prima Roxanne, y a su pelirrojo y travieso primo Fred.

Lorcan Scamander le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Albus también desde Gryffindor, y en Ravenclaw, vio al otro gemelo Scamander, Lysander, sonreirle ausentemente. Al lado de él, su siempre seria prima Molly, le hizo un gesto al mismo tiempo que se subía las gafas.

En la mesa Hufflepuff, vió a los hermanos Longbotton, Alice y Frank, sonreirle bonachonamente, mientras su torpe y dulce prima Lucy se saludaba moviendo su mano sutilmente.

Albus sonrió, correspondiéndoles a todos con energía alzando un brazo. A su lado, sintió como Rose movía la mano con rapidez.

A su izquierda sintió como Scorp alzaba las cejas sorprendido. Era normal. Casi medio Hogwarts estaba compuesto por parientes o amigos de Rose y Albus.

-¿ Estás nervioso, Scorp?

- Un poco- dijo el rubio frunciendo el ceño- aunque creo saber en que casa voy a quedar. Evidentemente.

Ojalá Albus pudiera decir lo mismo.

La ancianísima directora de Hogwarts, Minerva Mcgonagall fue hasta el púlpito colocado en medio de la tarima de profesores.

Albus distinguió a su padrino, Neville Longbotton, mirándole con cariño, y a Hagrid sonriéndole tras su barba enmarañada.

Albus ni siquiera escuchó el discurso de la directora, estaba demasiado nervioso.

- Ahora-replicó Mcgonagall-¡que de comienzo la selección!

Albus sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco. La selección había comenzado.


	3. De como la selección nos cambia

Albus sentía que su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que tarde o temprano se saldría de su pecho. Sus manos estaban recubiertas de una capa de sudor frío, y una desagradable sensación pastosa gobernaba su boca.

El sombrero seleccionador-del cual su padre le había hablado- fue colocado en una silla en el centro de la tarima gobernante del gran comedor. Era viejo y polvoriento, y las rajas que se encontraban en su tejido simulaban una boca y un par de ojos. Ante el asombro de Albus, el sombrero se puso a cantar.

_**Bienvenidos a Hogwarts,**_

_**lugar fuerte y seguro incluso en tiempos oscuros**_

_**yo os separaré y en casas dividiré **_

_**pero debéis recordar**_

_**nunca a las otras casas la espalda dar**_

_**ya se hizo una vez y no se pudo reparar**_

_**fue esto causante de tanto mal**_

_**Tantas muertes,tanto sufrimiento**_

_**que décadas después no habláis**_

_**por no malgastar el aliento**_

_**y es que no pido nada perfecto**_

_**solo que os dediquéis al menos un dialecto.**_

_**Recordad esto siempre:**_

_**diferentes cualidades sí,**_

_**pero solo a un colegio pertenecéis.**_

_**Diferentes caras de la misma moneda**_

_**aunque vosotros ni penséis en teneros cerca.**_

_**Podreís ser Gryffindors, valientes como un león,**_

_**de oro vuestro corazón**_

_**águilas de mente preclara y sabiduría incalculable**_

_**si a Ravenclaw os parece una casa deseable**_

_**de interior blando y amable**_

_**si a Hufflepuff la suerte os hermanda**_

_**o tal vez de ambición y talento incalculable**_

_**si a Slytherin os llama el azar inalcanzable**_

_**Aún así recordad**_

_**si el consejo de este viejo sombrero queréis seguir**_

_**unidos permaneced**_

_**no os separéis**_

_**y cuando lleguen tiempos oscuros**_

_**estad preparados para tenderos las manos.**_

Albus pestañeó ante aquél extraño cántico. A su lado vio como Scorpius y Rose ponían una expresión confundida.

En ese momento, la profesora Mcgonnagal comenzó a recitar la lista de nombres sin ningún orden en particular. Según su padre, las listas se habían dejado de hacer en orden alfabético después de que la profesora Mcgonnagal se hiciera directora y se comprara una vuelapluma. Ésta los clasificaba siguiendo un orden particular que solo ella conocía, y después le entregaba la lista a la directora.

Aún así, Albus se puso inesperadamente nervioso cuando escuchó un nombre conocido.

- Zabini Parkinson, Pansy

Los susurros en el comedor no se hicieron de esperar

" Familia de traidores" se escuchaba allá por el fondo del Gran Comedor. "Quisieron entregar al héroe"

Aún así, Pansy compuso una sonrisa, y se subió encima del taburete con una sonrisa expectante.

El Sombrero deliberó unos minutos y exclamó.

- ¡Gryffindor! - en el Comedor se hizo un silencio increíble. La misma Pansy parecía aturdida. Los aplausos de Gryffindor fueron contenidos, sin emoción. Todos parecían sorprendidos.

Albus vió como Pansy buscaba la mirada de Bellatrix, que aunque sorprendida, le guiñó rápidamente un ojo a Pansy. Esto hizo que a Albus le cayera un poco mejor. Podía ser una maldita snob, pero al menos parecía sentir un aprecio sincero por Pansy.

La profesora Mcgonnagal siguió exclamando nombres. Albus estaba cada vez más alterado. Miró a Rose y a Scorpius con miedo, y observó como el rubio parecía estar sudando la gota gorda.

Después de un chaval llamado Thomas que fue recibido entre vítores por la casa Gryffindor, le tocó el turno a Rose.

Los murmullos fueron esta vez increíblemente benévolos con ella.

" La hija de Ron y Hermione Weasley"

"Hija de héroes"

"Se al ve tan valiente e inteligente"

Rose se dirigió rápidamente a la silla entre murmullos de aprobación,y se puso el Sombrero ella misma.

El sombrero apenas rozó su cabeza y:

-¡Gryffindor! - la mesa estalló en vítores, y Albus vió como una apartada Pansy aplaudía con gran entusiasmo. Las miradas de Rose y Albus se cruzaron, y Albus señaló a Pansy con disimulo. Rose asintió, y fue directamente hacia Pansy a rodearla con los brazos. Albus sonrió y se giró nuevamente. Su mirada se topo con la de Bellatrix, que le hizo un frío y serio gesto de agradecimiento para después volver a darle la espalda. Albus bufó con indignación. ¿Sonreía esa chica alguna vez?

Entre tanto, el Sombrero no descansaba. Un Griffin a Hufflepuff, una Bones a Ravenclaw, un Creevey a Gryffindor - el cual le miró de una admirativa manera que hizo que Albus quisiera esconderse detrás de la mesa de Profesores- …

Cuando la directora exclamó.

- Malfoy Greengas, Scorpius Hyperion - Albus casi muere de un ataque al corazón. El rubio se libró d el amano de Albus, que había sujetado firmemente su muñeca desde el principio de la selección, y se encaminó hacia el taburete.

Los murmullos apenas se hicieron esperar

"Renegados, traidores de último minuto"

"No terminaron en Azkaban por la intervención del trío dorado, pero se lo merecían"

A pesar de ello, Scorp se dirigió a la silla con la cabeza bien alta.

El Sombrero a penas le tuvo que rozar.

- ¡Slytherin!- exclamó. Y Albus respiró fuertemente. "Estoy en una encrucijada" pensó mientras Scorp era recibido con sendos aplausos por los miembros de aquella casa.

ALbus miró a su alrededor. Cada vez quedaban menos niños a su alrededor. Casi se puso a hiperventilar.

-Relájate,Potter-replicó Bellatrix con simpleza- no vayas a ponerte a llorar como un bebé- continuó en tono burlón.

Albus miró firmemente aquella densa cabellera con odio, ya que Bellatrix ni siquiera se había dignado a darse la vuelta para hablarle. O mejor dicho, insultarle.

La profesora Mcgonnagal continuaba mientras tanto.

- Lestrange Noxendur , Bellatrix Haven - replicó.

Los profesores abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, y clavaron en ella todas las miradas. Albus pestañeó, no creyendo lo que veía. En el Comedor, los susurros se incrementaron hasta el punto de gritos.

"Ponerle el mismo nombre que ella …"

"¡Se parecen incluso!"

"¿Parecerse? Es exactamente igual a como ella era antes de Azkaban"

Aún así, Bellatrix ni siquiera bajó la mirada, sino que se irguió aún más, cmo una aristócrata, y dejó que la profesora Mcgonagal le pusiera el Sombrero con gran dignidad. A Albus no el pasó desapercibida la mirada de admiración general que le dedicaron los miembros masculinos de Hogwarts. Al fin y al cabo, Bellatrix era bonita, aunque fuera una malcriada snob. Tras dos minutos de deliberación, el Sombrero exclamó lo que todos estaban esperando.

-¡Slytherin! - Bellatrix se levantó, satisfecha, y se sentó lo más lejos de Scorpius que le permitía el pequeño espacio en el banco.

Albus targó saliva. No se había dado cuenta, pero Bellatrix y él eran los últimos lo que significaba … que Albus era el último que quedaba por seleccionar.

Albus tragó saliva.

-Potter Weasley, Albus Severus- dijo finalmente Mcgonagall.

Albus tragó saliva.

"El hijo de Harry Potter"

"El hijo de un héroe- escuchó Albus otra voz que lo corregía"

¿Héroes? Albus había escuchado también esa descripción para tío Ron y tía Hermione. ¿Qué demonios significaba todo eso?

Con el sombrero finalmente asentado en su cabeza y todo el comedor mirándole, Albus se sorprendió al escuchar una voz dentro de su cabeza.

-Mmmm otro Potter ¿qué se supone que debo de hacer contigo?

Albus pestañeó, pero decidió rápidamente.

-Gryffindor,por favor- le replicó mentalmente.

-Todos los de tu familia tienen una irritante manía de decirme lo que hacer.¡Estoy harto! Lo decidiré yo mismo.

- Pero mi padre dijo …

-Me da exactamente igual lo que tu padre te haya dicho, pequeño Potter. ¡Yo soy el que toma las decisiones aquí!

Albus boqueó como un pez, presa del pánico.

El Sombrero inspiró.

- ¡Slytherin!- y Albus supo en ese momento que su vida había cambiado para siempre.

El Comedor se quedó en un silencio absoluto.

Albus vislumbró la mirada decepcionada de su hermano, de Hagrid, de su padrino Neville …agachó la cabeza y fue corriendo hacia la mesa Slytherin. Unos aplausos secos se comenzaron a escuchar. Albus vio como Bellatrix, con una expresión indescifrable, aplaudía con parsimonia. Segundos después, Scorpius la imitó, junto con todos los componentes de Slytherin. Todo el Comedor siguió su ejemplo finalmente, incluídos los profesores. Albus miró directamente a los ojos castaños de Bellatrix, que le correspondió con una mueca de desprecio.

Albus se fue a sentar en medio de Scorp y ella.

-Gracias - le susurró a la chica cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

-No me des las gracias Potter, te debía una- ante la mirada de desconcierto de Albus, chasqueó la lengua- por Pansy. Pero ya está, estamos en paz. Y no me vuelvas a hablar, no quiero que me relacionen contigo ¿sabes? - replicó mientras se giraba y le estampaba los largos cabellos a Albus en la cara.

Albus pestañeó con furia, pero sintió unos golpecitos en el hombro que le impidieron contestar a la morena como se lo merecía. Era Scorp, que le lanzó una sonrisa tímida.

-Me alegro de que estemos juntos, Al- le admitió.

- Yo también Scorp- le dijo con una sonrisa gigante en la cara. Y se sintió bien , bien de verdad. Por una vez, se dijo mirando a los integrantes de la mesa Slytherin, se sentía integrado.

La profesora Mcgonnagal carraspeó, llamando la atención de todos.

-¡Que de comienzo el banquete! - y cuando las bandejas vacías se llenaron de sabrosa y cuantiosa comida, Albus se sintió completamente feliz.


	4. De un banquete algo movido

-¿¡Cómo demonios le voy a contar esto a mi padre?!- Albus sintió como su traquea se cerraba de repente debido al sobresalto. Unas palmadas en su espalda gracias a Scorp fueron su salvación, y el jamón que estaba comiendo finalemente llegó a su estómago.

-¿¡Cómo puedes comer en un momento así?!-replicó Rose. Albus le iba a sugerir lo irónico de su comentario, pero una mirada al rostro lleno de ira de su prima le convenció de desistir.

-Tranquilízate, Rosie …

-¡Estás es Slytherin, en Slytherin! - voceó su prima.

-No me digas, Weasley, tus dotes de observación son sorprendentes-replicó Scorpius con sorna.

-Cállate Malfoy.

-Mira Weasley tu a mi no me das…

-¿¡Quereís callaros ya?! - replicó Bellatrix con un rugido-estoy intentando comer.

-No te metas, Lestrange - dijeron Scorp y Rose al unísono.

Bellatrix les miró con desprecio.

-Da igual estar en Slytherin , en Gryffindor, en Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff … es todo la misma mierda. Vosotros sois los únicos idiotas que no os dais cuenta todavía- y con gran celeridad y golpeando a Albus en la cara con su espesa melena negra-de nuevo- Bellatrix se cambió de sitio en el banco, llendo a la parte más alejada del mismo, para evitar estar cerca de ellos.

Mirando de nuevo a la chica y volviéndose a decir que le faltaba un tornillo, Albus al fin se pudo concentrar en su prima.

-Relájate, Rose, es Slytherin, no el fin del mundo tal y como lo conocemos - dijo tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto- además …

-¿¡Además?! ¿¡Además!? … ¿¡te das cuenta de que James está furioso?! ¿¡Qué Roxanne está casi en estado catatónico?! ¿¡Qué Fred …

-Vale, vale, lo he pillado - replicó Al, frunciendo las cejas- pero no es un cataclismo. Es simplemente … Slytherin.

-Intenta explicarle eso a tu tío Ronald, que Slytherin es solo Slytherin.

Albus comenzó a sudar frío ante la perspectiva de ver la cara furiosa y llena de decepción de su tío favorito.

-Demonios - masculló irritado.

A su lado, Scorpius le palmeó la espalda y fulminó con la mirada a Rose.

-Cállate Weasley, ¿ no ves lo que estás haciendo con tu maldito egoísmo?

Rose se puso tan roja de furia como la flor que la daba el nombre y se giró hacia el rubio hechando chispas.

-Mira Malfoy , te conocemos desde hace apenas unas horas si te crees que puedes venir aquí y opniar sobre lo que le digo a mi primo entonces puedes irte a la …

-Oh mon Dieu ¡Rose! como termines esa frase te juro que no verás la la luz del sol en lo que te queda de curso. - Albus se giró súbitamente para enfrentarse a la figura grácil , delgada y perfecta de su prima Victoire. Vió como al instante todos los integrantes masculinos de la mesa Slytherin se tensaban en un intento de parecer más altos más fuertes , vió la mirada embelesada de Scorpius … y la mirada despreciativa e irónica de Bellatrix , como observando con burla a una barbie lo que hizo que Albus tuviera ganas de abofetearla. Con fuerza y repetidas veces.

La voz de su prima Victoire se volvió a escuchar, tranquilizadora y cálida.

- Albus, ma chérie , tranquilo- dijo mientras le daba unas palmaditas - no es nada. Se lo diremos a la familia con tacto y ya está - su sonrisa fue amplia - además, si James está enfadado que se fastidie - chasqueó la lengua - todavía le debo un mocomurciélagos por decirle a los tíos sobre Teddy … - Albus tragó saliva al ver la furiosa mirada azul. Victoire podía exteriormente parecer un ángel, pero podía convertir a James en una masa deforme en cuestión de segundos.

La voz de Rose los interrumpió.

-No es tan facil Vic, sobre todo en el caso de mi padre.

- No había pensado en él- Victoire suspiró y miró a Albus directamente a los ojos - me alegro de haberte conocido Al. Después de esto, el tío Ron te desheredará … si la tía Ginny no lo hace antes.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! - dijo Albus enfadado- es solo una casa ¿verdad Scorp?

-… - Scorpius estaba demasiado entretenido mirando a Victoire como si fuera una diosa.

- Por el amor de … - bufó Rose - ¡Malfoy! - gritó dándole un codazo en las costillas.

-¡Demonios Weasley! Eso dolió …emm lo siento - dijo dirigiéndose a Vic con una gran sonrisa.

- No te preocupes- dijo Vic - suele pasar.

Albus no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, mientras Rose bufaba por lo bajo algo sobre que los hombres eran todos iguales, una de las frases favoritas de la tía Hermione.

Scorpius sacudió su cabeza, como librándose de un maleficio.

-Tienes razón, Al-contestó finalmente- es solo una casa. Aunque hablo por hablar. Merlín sabe que mi padre me hubiera despellejado si hubiera terminado en Gryffindor.

Albus asintió, cabizbajo. Victotoire suspiró y miró a Albus directamente a los ojos - me alegro de haberte conocido Al. Después de esto, el tío Ron te desheredará … si la tía Ginny no lo hace antes.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! - dijo Albus enfadado- es solo una casa ¿verdad Scorp?

-… - Scorpius estaba demasiado entretenido mirando a Victoire como si fuera una diosa.

- Por el amor de … - bufó Rose - ¡Malfoy! - gritó dándole un codazo en las costillas.

-¡Demonios Weasley! Eso dolió …emm lo siento - dijo dirigiéndose a Vic con una gran sonrisa.

- No te preocupes- dijo Vic - suele pasar.

Albus no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, mientras Rose bufaba por lo bajo algo sobre que los hombres eran todos iguales, una de las frases favoritas de la tía Hermione.

Scorpius sacudió su cabeza, como librándose de un maleficio.

-Tienes razón, Al-contestó finalmente- es solo una casa. Aunque hablo por hablar. Merlín sabe que mi padre me hubiera despellejado si hubiera terminado en Gryffindor.

Albus asintió, cabizbajo. Victorie le lanzó una sonrisa triste.

-Relájate, Al- dijo con un perfecto inglés que solo utilizaba para las ocasiones que requerían seriedad- tu familia siempre estará contigo, seas Slytherin o Gryffindor.

- Gracias Vic…

-¡No hables por todos!- replicó una voz enfadada.

Albus se giró para contemplar la cara furiosa de James.

-¡Ese sombrero ha perdido el juicio! Mcgonnagal tiene que despedirlo, además …

-¿ No dijiste que quedaría en Slytherin?-replicó Albus ciertamente molesto- ya puedes celebrar el haber hacertado- replicó con dureza.

James rodó los ojos.

-¡Lo decía en broma, maldita sea! - replicó- no esperaba que fuera a pasar de verdad … además, bueno, estás en Slytherin pero,¿¡en serio?! Hacerte amigo de Malfoy… ¿¡No hay más personas en el mundo o qué?!

- No te pases de la raya James- replicó ahora Rose- Scorpius es su … em … nuestro amigo. Eso es. Nuestro amigo- dijo con una firmeza que hizo que Scorpius la mirara como si hubiera perdido el juicio.

-¿Se lo preguntamos a tu padre, haber lo que opina de ello?- la amenazó el moreno.

Rose gruñó.

-Hazlo y tu asesinato será a sangre fría y premeditado- replicó Victoire con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Ja! - dijo James, pero sus hombros descendieron ante la amenaza-bueno, lo que quiero decir es que ¿qué demonios pintas tu en Slytherin? Te comerán vivo-dijo estremeciéndose ante la idea- y mamá me echará la culpa. Siempre lo hace.

Albus fue el que resopló esta vez.

-Estoy aquí, James, no porque me guste, sino porque el sombrero ha decidido. Por algo sería. Tal vez encaje.

-Sí, como un círculo en un cuadrado

-Si el círculo es lo suficientemente pequeño, entrará dentro del cuadrado- replicó Scorpius, hablando por primera vez desde hacía ya tiempo.

James entrecerró sus ojos.

-¿Quieres otro vuelo por los aires ,Malfoy?- Scorp tragó saliva ante ello, y Rose le miró con furia.

-¡No lo amenaces!- dijo la pelirroja.

-¡Pero si no lo soportas!- replicó James.

-¡Aún así, deja de amenazarlo cuando es evidente que tiene razón!- ante tal rugido , toda la mesa de Slytherin calló mirando a la pelirroja.

James y Victoire bufaron.

-Haced lo que queráis- replicó la rubia finalmente- pero recuerda, de esta casa tienes muchos enemigos, al igual que Malfoy. Guardaros las espaldas.

-¿¡Enemigos?! ¿¡Por qué …

- Debido a algo que hizo papá hace ya mucho tiempo- al mirada de James fue dura- lo descubrirás con el tiempo, Al. Solo asegúrate de elegir bien tu bando … y no hacer en un nido de serpientes, hermano.

Y con estas últimas misteriosas palabras, Vic y James se fueron.

Rose bajó los brazos, derrotada.

-Menos mal que se fueron.

-Gracias por defenderme Weasley- dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa que Rose le devolvió.

-No hay de …

-Aún así no pienso casarme contigo-dijo burlón el rubio.

La pelirroja lo miró con furia, y cogiendo una copa llena de zumo de calabaza, lo volcó encima del rubio.

-Disfrutad de la cena- dijo mientras todos los Slytherins la miraban entre admirados y asustados.

Scorpius bafó con consternación.

-¿¡Que demonios le pasa a tu prima, Potter?!

Y por primera vez en toda la cena, Albus soltó una carcajada


End file.
